Plain of Horses
| ruler = | government = Tribal | population = | races = | religions = Animism, Path of Enlightenment. | imports = | exports = | alignment = | usethe = yes | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | source = | page = }} The barbarians of the Horse-Plain have tried countless times to invade their neighbors, the Shou and T'u Lung, and have been successful on a few accounts, but their victories were often short lived. Recently though, Tuigan tribes successfully breeched the Dragonwall and devastated many of the northwestern provinces of the Shou Empire. During this invasion, many Shou refugees fled to Faerûn and settled in the Thesk region of the Unapproachable East. The Horde tribes were eventually driven out and the Shou and T'u have been focusing most of their military prowess towards defending against further invasions. Geography The Plain of Horses was divided into several topographical parts. In the northern parts a vast tundra of treeless plains with swamps of snow and ice dominated the landscape. Per tundra south of the mountains, taiga region of forests suitable for farming. Further south are steppe grasslands where herders graze cattle annually. Also worth mentioning that desert almost not inhabited. Climate Constant extreme temperature changes were prevalent on the Plain of Horses. The temperature on the tundra was freezing, often dropping to -60 degrees. In the desert, the temperature was very hot but would cool rapidly at night. Rain and snow were common in these lands. Strong earthquakes were common in the mountain ranges. Cities Architecture in Plain of Horses was very simple and functional, but citizens and nomads lived absolutely differently. Some nomads had simple homes where they could survive the winter, but most preferred to use the yurt. Yurts were mobile homes made out of animal skins; inside one, it was usually empty except for a small table and altar. Each nomad had a pair of dogs who guarded it. Cities also looked very different; they had shops, homes, etc. Usually, the cities were walled, and around one were many villages and rural communities. Almost all buildings were made of clay and stone, but some high-rise buildings were made of brick. In large cities, there were many districts, such as a shopping area, central area, etc. Notable locations Settlements *Alamaqu *Chegoyui *Haxkhun *Quaraqand *Jugicha *Li-Raz *Peqqir Tribal Order Tribes in Plain of Horses have a complex system, we now analyze it. The tribe has naming pu-lo. In turn, Pu-lo divided into clans (syn). Each clan consists of tents, were live not only the family but also their relatives. Tribe usually ruled by the council of chiefs. Now there are some of the most powerful tribes,Fankiang Kashgun, Guychiang, Taghurs and Igiduzhin. Government Plain of Horses is not one state, and therefore it not have one governing body. At the same time, each tribe have its form of government which is often similar to each other. Each tribe has a chieftain, a man who ruled the tribe. Exception composes Taghurus where three chieftain ruled the tribe. Usually chieftain this charismatic and powerful people.Chieftain can only be men and this post is not always inherited. In most large cities or tribes ruled Kagan. Kagan controls other people such as officers, chancellors and advisers. They have different roles and helping Kagan rules in tribe, unlike small tribes ruled by the chieftain personally. After Kagan in importance are the governors.There are also lower ranks such as tax collectors and security guards. Taxation In tribes often occurs collecting taxes and fees, as a rule these always happen honestly. Merchants also taxed. Peasants must also pay taxes to officials. Military Small tribes do not have as such an army. Kagan or his deputy manages troops and leads them into battle. All members of the tribe are considered warriors. In large tribes troops organized much better. Main army named Muke which includes 100 well trained warriors. Also there are elite troops controlled personally Kagan. Tactics Armys in Plains of horses consist almost entirely of cavalry. Horse archers form core of the army. Infantrymen very rare in the battles and uses excepting only in the siege. The main feature of cavalry is the speed and unexpected attack. Also numerical superiority plays a big role. if opponent exceeds nomads try lure him into an ambush and lead guerrilla warfare. Social Customs Peoples who lives in Plains of Horses mainly barbarians. Proud and insolent people,they try resist any change. They respect supernatural but hate magic and all that is connected with it. Most people live in villages and towns but some, roam and not stopping nowhere for a long time. Barbarians are proud of their life and despise the weak and hesitant people.Barbarians would not become farmers or herders counting the it's a job for wimps. If they needs money barbarian can earn their by serving mercenary, or guard. Womans also play a big role in the tribe, they were watching of the children and often govern tribe, because men prefer military career then political. Women can own property and dispose of it. If in family born son hi inherits his father's property. Because of the terrible weather conditions, dress being more functional than fashionable. Peasants usually wear simple clothes, like wool shirt, wool pants and fur stockings. Also quite often wear hats and scarves. noble people clothing much more elegant and beautiful than peasants. Usually these people wear clothes of red fur and adorn themselves with silver jewelery.Horse racing and wrestling a very popular sport in these lands. Books are also quite popular but many do not know how to read, content with stories. There are also some pretty popular holidays. Festival of spirits one of the most popular holidays, people in this day meet and sacrifice to the gods. Other holidays include the Midsummer Festival and Summer Assembly. Status and Classes Social inequality also takes place in these lands. Taiji's honorary class it includes dukes and princes.This status transmitted inherited. Lamas and monks also honorary class to, but without proper training not everyone can become a lama. However, most of population the shepherds and peasants.At the lowest rung of hierarchy slaves, they are subservient Taiji and lamas.Between those slaves life is not all bad, they are exempt from the army and onychite often well cared for. Languages Vocabulary is very precise.Answers to any questions are usually very accurate. Every hill and creek have their names.As a rule, each tribe speak different dialects. Religion In the plains of horses no one religion, many different tribes believed in different gods. Many poorly developed tribes practiced animism and when more advanced profess the path of enlightenment. Most different tribes pray enormous variety of gods. For example, Taghrus has faith on the basis of animism and ancestor cult and worshiping the sun. Many tribes believe that each piece of this world is ruled by the gods, they controlled every mountain and river. Relations with Shou Lung Shou Lung played a huge role in development Plains of Horses. Plains tribes believe that Shou Lung its potential enemy at the same time, the rulers of Shou Lung very wary of the local tribes and beware their. Now between these countries is rather shaky peace, which may at any time turn into a terrible and bloody war. Trade has flourished sporadically between the two nations, as have eras of violent warfare. Horses Horses on the Plain of Horses most valuable resource. Here bred wildest species of horses. Steppe horses are very different from other horses in Kara-Tur. They are lean and fast. They are very hardy and able to arrive without food for a long time.They can get food from under the snow and eat bad food to. These horses are ideal for the steppe zone. The most powerful horses were called huluk. Usually huluk have very hard bones that gives them a significant advantages. With its enormous power they alone can kill a wolf. Nomads often very sensitive to their horses, if they do not have enough food to feed its horse they can give their eat to animal. Horses usually mined in wild herds across the steppes and then resell. Money and Commerce Since most land plains horses are not suitable for farming there very common animal husbandry. Usually in these lands traded sheep and horses. Shepherds usually graze all day long huge herds of sheep to get them wool or meat. Some times graze cattle but also at the most popular animals in the plains horses are horses goats. Animal husbandry in these lands is very primitive. Shepherds graze their herds on the vast steppe lands and usually trade between tribes is minimal. But some traders of Show Lung by here excellent horses. Appendix Behind the scenes Plains of Horses is modeled after Mongolia. References Category:Plains Category:Locations in the Hordelands Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations